dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Warworld
Warworld was a mobile weaponized satellite created by a warlike race called the Warzoons. Bigger and sturdier than a dwarf star and equipped with weapons able to obliterate planets easily, it was meant to be their ultimate weapon to carve a path of destruction through the universe. However, Warworld was controlled by a mind-linking system that strained and quickly drained the user's mind, ultimately resulting in death. One by one the Warzoons died before their weapon was put to real use. Warworld was found by a peaceful race called the Largas, who couldn't bring themselves to destroy the satellite for unknown reasons, but reprogrammed its defenses so nobody could set foot on their surface unless they were wearing the crystal key. But the Largas also died out over time. Before dying, the last Largas gave the key to the Martian race for safekeeping, and Martian Manhunter was sworn to protect it. The alien tyrant known as Mongul tried to steal the crystal key, but he was driven out by the Martian hero. Determined to take over Warworld, Mongul blackmailed Superman into fighting Martian Manhunter, and made it off with the key. Although Mongul managed to find and awaken Warworld, he was fought by Superman and Supergirl. Not even a Kryptonian could withstand Warworld's weapons, but Supergirl broke it down temporarily by ramming through it at incalculable speed, and Superman reprogrammed the satellite to blow itself up. At the end, Superman would reflect, the only thing capable of destroying Warworld was Warworld itself. New Earth In the new reality created after the defeat of the Anti-Monitor, Warworld was a planet ruled by Mongul, which he used as a giant training camp for his conquering army. During the Imperiex War, Brainiac 13 controlled a newly recreated Warworld remade from the dwarf planet Pluto, located in the Sol system. Prime Earth Mongul was defeated by Superman and banished to the Phantom Zone. Unexpectedly, his son Jochi demanded a duel to avenge to his father: either Superman and Batman brought their own clans to fight him on his world or Warworld would destroy Earth. Both heroes travelled to Warworld, joined by Supergirl, Krypto, Steel, Barbara Gordon and Red Hood. The Earth's champions managed to win but refused to kill their enemies. When the Warworld Council attempted to destroy Earth in retaliation, Superman sent the whole planet into the Phantom Zone. Later, as Thaal Sinestro had reclaimed his corps with intent on making it the premiere intergalactic law enforcement organization throughout the galaxies. His cohort Arkillo kept a seedling remnant of the fear lanterns urban ally safe in hand, merging it with the artificial planetary crust of the false astral body. Fusing the two as one whole entity. After assimilating into the planet, Ranx under it's corps leaders orders shifted its orbit towards the center of the universe. Where the guardians home planet of Oa once stood, as a testament to the fear mongers authority. Warworld would later be destroyed by Hal in his battle with the Paralax empowered Sinestro whom reverted to his totalitarian ways. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Mongul * Warzoons (alien race and creators, deceased) * Warworlders (denizens from other worlds) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} nl:Warworld Category:Planets Category:Spacecraft Category:Satellites Category:Cygnus